Distance
by Crooked.S
Summary: Set in the middle of 3x11. Not a Swanfire, or Swanthief story. Captain Swan, Rumbelle, and other ships included. Knowledge of Once Upon A Time In, and Not in Wonderland needed. Before Bad Blood for Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. Please be kind in Reviewing, anything else gets me in a funk for writing. :p Waaaaaaay more genres than stated below. Enjoy!
1. Realizations

Hello! This is my first OUAT story, set in the middle of 3x11. More to come, this is my starting point. Read, Review(please dont be overly mean, or rude in reviewing, it makes me get into a funk for writing) Enjoy!

"The curse is coming from all sides! We're trapped!" Grumpy said, with a tinge of insanity. Immediately, everyone was saying their goodbyes, everyone suddenly lost hope. It was... unframiliar. Usually I was the one losing hope, not the other way 'round. Everyone hugged me, and I was meanwhile trying to comfort Belle. Maternal instinct can be a bit to much sometimes. Neal started to say his goodbyes, and said that he wanted us together again, to be happy in once the curse was over. It made me sick. He not only gave up, but he was trying to get back to get back together with me, assuming everything would work with the curse. Then, he made to kiss me. Line over-stepped. I told him I could never go down that road with him again, trust isn't something I give most people, and even fewer I give a second shot at, and the same goes for my heart.

His heart visibly broke at my words, but understood. "So, you chose Hook." He said, sulking in the stew he made. "I-" Who did I choose? I hadn't even pondered the thought, with Neverland, and Pan going on. "I guess... I did." Emma tone was mildly surprised, her heart spoke instead of her walls. I looked around to find the man in question no where in sight, and felt a frown place itself upon my face. Neal looked downcast, so I patted him on the shoulder, rather awkwardly, and called Henry over to talk to him. Mary Marge- No, Snow Whi- NO, my _mother _came over to me. She smiled, and said,"Talking to Neal? How did it go?" She said rather excitedly. I raised an eyebrow,"If your asking whether, or not we got together, we didn't." Snow's excited demeanour suddenly fell. "Emma, why not?" Snow, for lack of a better term, _whined. _"I don't love him anymore." I stated. Mar-Sno-Mom looked at me confusingly. "I saw it in you face when you were talking to him at the end. I saw... _realized love _is the best way to put it." Snow said, then said in a far away voice,"Guess I was wrong."

I felt the blush creep onto my face, and saw _Mom_ raise her eyebrow. "Unless I_wasn't _wrong?" She said, accusingly, and in a slightly confused tone. "Well... I think... I love Hook." I said quietly. To say Mar-_Mom _was surprised would be an understatement. "Wow Emma... that's uhhhhh..." She never got to finish before Davi-Prince Charm-_Dad _(Gotta stop doing that!) walked up. "Snow, are you alright?" He said slightly worried. Snow nodded, still looking at me, and still shocked. _Dad _raised an eyebrow, and I walked away slowly as they began talking. Henry came up to me, and asked,"Why is everyone giving up hope? We've beaten the curse before." I was about to agree with him when the Blue Fairy made her presence known. "The last curse,"She began,"had a specific glitch in it, the fact that Emma could save us. This one,"She said in a slightly darker tone,"is _flawless._ What they say of Peter Pan is ultimately true. He _never _fails." She ended with a tone that remade me think how dark fairies could be.

"But my mom _did_ defeat Pan once."Henry said,"My moms', Rumplestilskin, Grandpa, Grandma, Tinkerbell, and Captain Hook,"My heart started beating a little faster at his name,"defeated him together, and got me off of Neverland." Henry said, determined. The Blue Fairy grimaced. "He was weak, and wasn't playing at his best level. He's all in now." She said, walking away, and talking to the distance. Henry hugged me, and went off to Belle to comfort her. I stood alone... until I didn't. A hand was placed on my shoulder, and I looked up to find it's owner, Hook. I smiled, until I saw the tears in his eyes, despite his over the moon soft joy on his face. "What's wrong?" I asked softly, and voice full of worry. I lift my hands, and start brushing the tears off his face, when his good hand covered mine, and he leaned into the free hand."Absolutely nothing."His voice full of love, it made my heart stutter. He leaned in, and kissed me softly, and tenderly. I was frozen for a moment, but after my heart pounded back to life, I kissed back fully.

A gush of air pushed me away from him, but neither of us took notice. Neither of us noticed the gasps, or the hooting, laughter, or joy around us. All their was, was_love, for each other. _We eventually broke for air, the pesky thing, and looked into each other's eyes with a smile. "Emma!" Both Snow, and Charming, EH-HHMMMM, _Mom, And Dad _called. The urgency made me frown, and next thing I know I'm being crushed in Mary Mag-_Mom, and _Charm-_Dad's hugs. _"Need-to-breathe!" I choked out. They pulled away just for somebody to hug me from behind lovingly. "Look love," Hook whispered with joy in his voice," remember true love's kiss?" The green smoke that had been looming in the distance was now gone, like the looming death just disappeared. I smiled, and Charming said,"Hands to yourself Hook, or else I cut them off."Laughter erupted out of the entire town of Storybrooke, Hook's a bit nervously, which made everyone laugh a bit longer, and louder.

I spun around to see Hook's warm face welcoming me. Before we could kiss again, his face fell, and Hook hugged me tightly. "Pan's back." He said darkly. Regina hugged Henry tightly, and hid him, and Hook was moving to do the same with me. "Oh _NO_. Miss Swan must simply _stay." _Hook paid no attention to his words, and backed up slowly. Pan's eyes narrowed."Either you stay where you are, or I send Emma to a less _desirable _place."With the threat, Hook immediately stilled, and tightened his hug around me. Pan glared at me, and began,"_Swan._ Should have known it'd be you to beat me my curse." Hook interrupted him,"True Love is a two way street. I started the kiss, so _I'm _the one to get your wrath." Hook slowly let go of me, kissing the back of her head softly, and moved toward Pan until they were facing each other. Before I could interject, Hook gave me a hard look to shut up, and Pan smiled. "I believe you started the kiss,"Pan said, with a playful, dark quality in his voice,"but Emma will ruin my plan everytime."He backed away from Hook with a dark smile."Have a nice trip!"Pan yelled loudly, with a laugh. A green light came from behind me, and the last thing I saw was Hook's shocked face racing toward me yelling,"EMMA!".

_Then complete darkness._

I opened my eyes slowly, trying to find my bearings. I was on my back, looking up at the sky, tree slightly in view. My head felt like multiple people bashed it in with a hammer. Possibly multiple hammers. I sat up, making the whole world spin a bit, to find pressure against my throat. More specifically, a sword. _Great. My luck._ I thought. I looked up to find a teenage/young adult girl pointing her sword at my throat, and a boy about the same age slightly behind her. "Who are you?" The girl said apprehensively. I raised an eyebrow."Emma, Emma Swan." The girls demeanour didn't change while the boy's entire face did. "Stop." He put a hand on the girl's shoulder."I know who this is."The girl put her sword down, but still looked suspicious. "I heard about Emma when I was in Storybrooke. The Saviour, most called her though." The boy offered me a hand, one I took reluctantly. "I'm Will, better known as the Knave of Hearts, and this is Alice."

_"Wel__come to Wonderland."_


	2. Heart Make, and Heart Break

HELLO! This chapter got done a lot sooner than I thought, so here you go! This chapter starts out the same, but from a different perspective. Also, I tend to drift in, and out of first person to third person, sorry :p. Polite feedback is always appreciated, and if you have questions, ideas, etc, either leave them in the review box, or private message me. ENJOY!

"The is coming from all sides! We're trapped!" Grumpy said, with a tinge of insanity. Immediately, everyone was saying their goodbyes, everyone suddenly lost hope. It was... a weird sight indeed. People giving up on saving the day, and just saying goodbye. I looked at Swan to see she was equally confused, but had people hugging her, and saying goodbye. She was comforting the Crocodile's love, Belle I think her name is. Neal came up to Swan, and my heart dropped. I hid behind the crowd near Snow White, but hidden from all none the less. I'm about to take a sip of rum, when I see Neal. More specifically, his face. He looked downcast, like someone just told him his father died, well... , and Emma searches for someone, a frown knits it's way onto face, and walked away from him, with Henry offering distraction to Neal.

I tuck the rum away, and follow Snow White, staying hidden, but close enough to eavesdrop. _Bad form. _I mentally scold myself. "Talking to Neal? How did it go?" I hear Snow say. I can practically _hear_ Swan's eyebrow raise. "If your asking whether, or not we got together, we didn't." I close my eyes, and smile with all my heart, for it felt like a battle had been won. _Maybe she was looking for when she was searching the crowd._ A hopeful voice inside him said. "Emma, why not?" Snow _whined_. _Not getting the mom vote then. _I said to myself. Swan's voice threatened for my heart to break my chest,"I don't love him anymore." _Love him._ The voice said. _Meaning she does Love some one. _"I saw it in your face when you were talking to him at the end. I saw... _realized love _is the best way to put it." Snow said, quickening my heart, if such a possibility existed. "Guess I was wrong."

A slight pause happened, and then Snow said,"Unless I _wasn't _wrong?"She said in a mixed tone. "Well... I think... I love Hook." The words threatens tears of joy to spring from his eyes. She... She _loved_ me? The euphoria crashed upon him as the tears escaped their prison, his smile turned watery. "Wow Emma... that's uhhhhh..." She was interrupted from her surprise by her husband, concern laced in his voice. Swan came into view when she was slowly backing away her parents. He made his way from his hiding spot, tears stopped, and big smile placed upon his face, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to find Prince Charming, clearly wanting to talk to him. "Let's talk."The Prince said, oblivious to the path to Emma he was making, or he didn't really care. Probably the latter.

They made their way out of sight, and Hook saw Swan talking to Henry, and the Blue Fairy. "My daughter,"Charming started,"for whatever reason, is in love with you."Charming eyed him suspiciously."So I' ve come to tell you that if you break her heart, or hurt her in anyway, you will be found in a ditch in another realm. Do I make myself perfectly clear?" Hook laughed softly, and a bit nervously. "Aye."Charming patted his shoulder, and Hook made his way to Emma, whom had Henry leaving her. I placed a hand on her shoulder, and she turned to me, smile on her face, until it fell. "What's wrong?" She said, soft enough to put pillows to shame. She lifted her hands, and started brushing the tears, that I completely forgot about, off my face. The inside me was at the boiling point. "Absolutely nothing." I said, and kissed Swan gently. She was frozen on my lips, long enough for doubts to fill my head, and spin the world violently out of control-and then I felt her kiss back. It felt as if there was no one, and nothing else except Swan, and I.

A hard push air hit me, but I couldn't care less. I had the woman I love most in all the realms, surpassing Milah by a long shot, kissing me, feeling the way I do. We broke apart, foreheads touching, staring, and smiling at each other. Swan's parent's call her when I notice the cloud of green smoke is gone. They hug her as I realize that gust of air was true love's kiss. I realize_ she loves me._ Swan's parents practically suffocate her in a hug, and when she is released, I hug her from behind."Look love,"I say, unable to control the giddiness in my voice,"remember true love's kiss?" Swan looks up, and her face brightens at the discovery found. I held her tighter against me when she was to caught up in the discovery, and what it meant. "Hands to yourself Hook,"The Prince warned,"or else I cut them off." Laughter erupted out of everyone, including himself, a bit to nervous for his liking. His breath caught at Swan's laughter, making it one of his favorite sound in the universe itself, and he's determined to hear it again.

Swan spun around to face him, much to his delight. They were about to kiss, when Pan's silhouette came into view. He tightened his arms around Swan, and said,"Pan's back." Almost all happiness extinct. He saw Regina take away Swan's son, Henry, and he decides quickly to do the same. Pan's voice cuts though him like ice,"Oh _NO._ Miss Swan must simply _stay._"Hook paid no attention to Pan, his only focus to get everything that made him whole out of Pan's line of fire. His Swan-shaped light. "Either you stay where you are, or I send Emma to a less _desirable _place." He stopped immediately, nothing would hurt her. He tightened griping around her. _Nothing._

_"Swan._ Should have known it'd be you to beat my curse." He felt ice cold, he _had _to protect Swan from him."True Love is a two way street. I started the kiss, so _I'm _the one to get your wrath." He slowly stopped hugging Swan, kissing the back of her head softly, trying to send courage, and love to her, and moved to Pan so they were facing each other. He could feel Swan's argument on the rise, and he gave a look that said _I absolutely love you with all my heart, but shut up. _Pan looked him in the eyes, and said,"I believe you started the kiss,"Something in Pan's voice made him uneasy, sound bad was about to happen."but Emma will ruin my plan everytime." Pan faced Emma with a dark smile."Have a nice trip!".A green portal opened up behind Swan, and he was running toward Swan yelling,"EMMA!"

The portal swallowed her up, and closed as he reached it. He was in shock for all of one minute, before rage, and fury swept though him. He had Pan by the collar,"Why is she?" His voice dangerous, and deadly, all signs of the lover of Miss Swan gone, the deadly pirate showing fully. Pan laughed,"I have no idea!" Before Hook murdered him, Charming put a hand on his shoulder. Hook backed off, and went to the spot where Swan disappeared. He sat down, and stared at the spot where it looked like a happy ending was possible, and where it was cruelly ripped from him. So he sat, the town of Storybrooke leaving for their lives, while Hook sat there. Eventually, even Snow White left, but he paid no mind. For when everyone was gone, he wept.

_For the only chance for a happy ending was ripped from his own heart._


	3. Allies, Enemies, and Destinations

Hello! I normally drag my feet with a story because there are _so many possibilities._ I can't make up my mind most the time. I'm releasing this story early because I celebrate Christmas, and I can't work on the story during my school break. I will return January 5th with more of this fun train of awesomeness. Until then, reviews are appreciated (and I didn't see the guest review until after chapter 2, so it made me want to write chapter 3 asap. Thanks!) Enjoy!

I opened my eyes slowly, trying to find my bearings. I was on my back, looking up at the sky, tree slightly in view. My head felt like multiple people bashed it in with a hammer. Possibly multiple hammers. I sat up, making the whole world spin a bit, to find pressure against my throat. More specifically, a sword. Great. My luck. I thought. I looked up to find a teenage/young adult girl pointing her sword at my throat, and a boy about the same age slightly behind her. "Who are you?" The girl said apprehensively. I raised an eyebrow."Emma, Emma Swan." The girls demeanour didn't change while the boy's entire face did. "Stop." He put a hand on the girl's shoulder."I know who this is."The girl put her sword down, but still looked suspicious. "I heard about Emma when I was in Storybrooke. The Saviour, most called her though." The boy offered me a hand, one I took reluctantly. "I'm Will, better known as the Knave of Hearts, and this is Alice. Welcome to Wonderland."

"Forgive me for saying this, but I just took a hit to the head, and feel like everything's still slightly spinning. So, _Please _correct me if I'm wrong, but did you just say I was in _Wonderland?" _An exasperated Emma finished. "You heard correct, you are in Wonderland."The girl said, voice dropping all pretense of suspicion."It's nice to meet you Emma, my name is Alice."Alice held a hand out out, to which Emma readily took. As Emma got to her feet, she said,"Alice? Like drink the potion to make you bigger Alice?" Emma said voice full of disbelief. Alice made a defensive position,"How could you know that?"Alice took every ounce of suspicion back. Will stepped in,"Alice, back you her world, _your _world,"He put lightly,"She's from the future. The stories of everyone in the Enchanted Forest, Wonderland, Neverland, etcetera, are made for children. Fairytales, as it was. Your a fairytale."He said, quietly."We all are."

Alice made a face. "How is all of _this,"_ pointing around at Wonderland,"a _fairytale?_ I'm searching for my love, and that is what people read, what children read." She said angrily. The her entire face dropped all pretense of angry, and took hope. She walked up to Emma,"How does the story end? Do I find my Cyrus? Is there a happily ever after?" Alice asks Emma quietly. Emma noted the look of downcast at the mention of Cyrus, not from Alice, but Will. "It doesn't mention Cyrus."Emma said,"It just shows you as little girl."Alice's hopefulness vanished, replaced by a melancholy type mood. "What are you guys sound in Wonderland?"Emma asked. "We're looking for Cyrus, Alice's genie fiancee."Will said, Alice completely oblivious to the sadness in his voice, but Emma hearing it all too clear. "What are you sound here, Emma?"Alice asked.

"Long story short,"Emma began,"Peter Pan sent me here. I apparently pissed him off too many times." Will looked surprised,"He let you live?" Emma sighed,"He ripped me from my true love, it's worse than death." Her back hit a tree behind her. Emma saw Alice look distant, probably thinking of Cyrus, and Will cast a look at Alice. "Will you help us?" Alice said, voice asking. "Help you with what?"Emma said warily. "Well, we are both away from our true loves,so why don't we work together to get them back?"Alice said in a determined voice. "If you help us get Cyrus back, we can ask our friend the White Rabbit to get you back to your land." Emma's face grew a smile of disbelief, and the Will interrupted."We can't even _trust _the White Rabbit anymore. Do you really think he's going to get her back to Storybrooke?" Emma sighed."At this point, I'll take anything I can get. So, deal?"

Alice smiled, and held her hand out to shake, which Emma did."Deal."Alice said excitedly. Emma faintly heard _Bloody hell_ from Will's direction, and both Alice, and Emma smiled. "So, enemies? Allies? Destination?" Emma branched out. Will, and Alice looked at each other, and sighed. "Everyone in Wonderland is an enemy-"Alice began,"So, no allies, and our destination is Jafar's castle, where we _think _Cyrus is being held."Finished Will. Emma soaked in the information. "Okay then. Onward to Jafar's castle." Emma said. Alice led, Will closely behind her, a bit distant, and Emma a couple of feet behind Will, trying not to throw up from each step she took on the spinning world. Well, from the blow to the head, she was pretty sure that she was the only experiencing spinning.

They made it onto a beach, and after talking about a tree that they could making into a vessel to get into the castle in the sky to rescue Alice's genie fiancee, Emma was beginning to question her sanity. It took a long time to build, but they finally had the makeshift rescue vessel ready. It stared to get dark, and Emma, and Will convinced Alice that after a good night's sleep they could Cyrus back quicker, easier, and without being caught. Alice immediately went to sleep, and Will took off his jacket to put it on Alice. Will sat down not to far from Alice, just enough to be within earshot if she awoke. Emma walked over, and sat by him. "So how long have you liked Alice?"Emma said casually. Will immediately put up defences."I don't love her-She loves Cyrus-Cyrus is her true love-"Will stammered out.

"If there's one thing I learned,"Emma said,"is that there are always more than one true love for a person. I used to love a man called Neal. We were head over heels for each other, we were each other's true love. Then," Emma said, her voice turning dark, and getting Will more interested in the story."He let me go. He loved me more than words can describe, but he was told he was obstructing my destiny. So he left me. I met a man called Killian. He loved me, and I loved him, though I didn't tell him. Neal then came back, and asked forgiveness, and wanted to get back togther, and Killian want to be with me." Emma said."Quite the dilemma."Will replied sarcastically, but Emma heard the front of sarcasm before. She knew he was invested in the story now, so she asked,"Who do you think I picked?" Will looked down at the ground."The Neal guy. Your _true love_."Will said with no doubt, voice laced with sadness, and inner turmoil."No. I chose Killian."Will looked up in disbelief.

"Really?" He said, hope ringing where sadness once was. Emma nodded, and the sternly said,"Now go to bed, we''ll need the sleep for the morning." Will laid down to sleep, and Emma went in search for a comfortable sleeping spot. When she found one, she laid down , and drifted into sleep. When Emma opened her eyes however, she was looking at a completely different scenery. A huge, fancy room that was clearly part of an exquisite palace of some sort. It was run down, and debris covered the floor like people have searched this place, and lived here from a while.

Survival instincts immediately kicked in, and she grabbed a wood stick that lay among the debris. Well, _tried_ to grab it would be the proper answer. Her hand went though the wooden stick like wind, not grabbing it, but moving it a little. Hard steps echoed toward her, until a familiar face peeked though the door frame.

"_So nice for you to join me, Dearie."_

**ENJOY THE CLIFF HANGAR! MMWAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!**


	4. Bloody Responsibility

Hello! This isn't the best chapter ever, but there is some stuff in her you got to read. This chapter could have been a lot better, but I working on Chapter 5, and 7 while my creative, and emotional juices are flowing (and don't completely suck.) A warning that Storybrooke chapters are just to show what's going on, lapses in time, etc., so they are usually short, and filler type chapters. I was going to start posting them on Friday's, but I promised January 5th.

I DO NOT TYPE ON A MICROSOFT WORD/GRAMMER CORRECTING PRODUCT. I could comb stories a thousand times, and miss the simple mistakes, so I am sorry for that. The device I use auto corrects, so my words are skewed to different types of speech. Sorry, had to say/write that. Sorry for grammatical, or spelling mistakes.

Also, the reviews brightened my spirits over the course of writing later chapters. To be honest, I'm always scared of reading bad reviews, and completely short out in the writing process (like I have done before, I had to delete the story that I enjoyed writing because someone left an especially blunt, and depressing review).

Enjoy!

_"Details are the easiest things to be found, and the easiest things to be forgotten. Although, when the bigger picture is missing a few pieces, details are the hardest things to find, and the memory is all but forgiving. In short, Memory's a bitch." -One of my personal mottos, I have so many._

He didn't keep track of how long he sat there, crying, _mourning _Emma. He'd finally found a happily ever after, and it was ripped from the father of the crocodile. That family took Milah, and more importantly, took_ EMMA. _Anger, fury, _rage _was flooding his system when he felt something touching his face. Hands, he decided, were wiping away his tears. Only one person had ever done that to him, the same person, on this very same day,"_Emma._"He whispered. He felt pressure against his lips, and he kissed with the same pressure because he knew _exactly _who it was.

"_Don't cry, love." _Her voice was so soft, angelic. He closed his eyes at her words. He reached out for her, made contact, only for the response to be a hiss, and every bit of contact gone. His eyes opened, and there was no one. He looked at the hand that made contact. _Blood._ Not from a cut, or scrape, but a fatal wound amount of blood. He stood up, and yelled,"EMMA!" His knees collided with the ground, his mind dizzy. The entire world was spinning in a horrific way. He felt pressure of a soft kiss to his forehead. "_Tell my family I love them. Take care of Henry like I know you can, like you are his father. Not like Neal, not like Charming, but teach him the things that they could never understand." _A sharp breath cut though the air. _"I love you Killian." _ The last sentence came out as a sob, then no noise. He know in his heart that she wasn't with him anymore. "EMMA!"He yelled once more. Hook stood up, ignoring the way the world was spinning, and he ran to the best place he could think of.

_CLINK, CLINK, CLINK_

Snow opened the door to Hook knocking with his Hook, and blood all over his good hand. She opened the door readily for him. He went inside, and started talking a hundred miles per minute."She was there Snow-she's hurt-we have to find her-she needs us-"He was a basket case, and she would be too if Charming was ripped from her just as they found love. "Hook, where did the blood come from?"Snow asked tentivately. He turned to her, and said,"_Emma. Emma's hurt."_ He said with every possible emotion relating to sadness in the book. Check, the world.

"Hook, Emma's-"Snow gulped. Emma had to be alive somewhere, she wasn't-NO. Taking a deep breath,"We will find Emma, but whose blood is that Hook?" She question. He walked up to her, a half-crazy look in his eyes,"_Emma."_ She stared into his eyes, hard. Her entire face dropped all emotion."I believe you."Hook sat on the couch, dazed, and lost in thought, while Snow was about to burst into tears. She couldn't though, not yet. Everyone was meeting at the Pawn Shop for a plan for Emma. Snow walked over to Hook, and sat beside him.

"We're getting Emma back."Snow said, voice determined."She is coming **back.** And **we** are going to make that happen."Hook sat there, and said quietly,"We have to get her back." Snow hugged him, and whispered,"I know". Snow wiped the stray tears that fell from her eyes. "C'mon. Everyone's meeting at the Pawn Shop. Everyone is meeting to find a way to get Emma back. We will find a way." They walked silently to the Pawn Shop, Snow forgetting the blood, concerned only upon Emma. Hook had hidden his hand inside a glove, making it all the more easy to forget.

They walked inside to find Charming, Neal, Red, Granny, Regina, Henry, and Belle all talking. Belle was doing much better, she wasn't crying to say the least, but her entire bubbly personality was gone, replaced with sadness making even the happiest people want to cry. Hook stood by the door, practically a walking coma patient. Snow told him that she would be talking to Charming, and he nodded in return, no attempt at words, or eyesight. Snow started talking to the group, trying to figure out plans, each as futile as the last. Even Regina was trying her hardest to help, for Henry's sake. Snow then noticed Henry hadn't talked in a while, and found him making his way to Hook.

"I know you loved my mom."Henry stated. Hook looked up to Henry, seeing Emma in his face. "That I did."Hook said voice hoarse."I also know my mom loved you."Hook looked up at Henry."My mom, and you kissed, and the curse was broken before it even began. You guys loved each other more than she loves my dad."Hook's face dropped to sympathy for the young lad."Or should I say, my _other _dad."Henry said, smiling."I have two moms, and now I have two dads." Hook sat on the floor there for a moment shocked at what he was hearing. Henry then come up to him, and hugged him.

_"Don't worry, we'll get her back, Dad."_


	5. Bottles, Queens, Smirks, and Plot Twists

Hello! I really skimmed some events mostly because I wanted the part to be in the story, but having already seen it on Television (or any device thereof), I thought it might be a little boring to re-describe the events. Besides, this way there's more story to enjoy (or at least read if you do not like this story).Thank you for the positive reviews, they mean so much to me. Enjoy!

Emma stood in shock at the dead- well, not anymore apparently- Mr. Gold. Or Rumplestilskin. Whatever. "Gold?" Emma asked questionably. "That's me, Dearie." He said, voice dripping with sarcasm. "Am I dead?"She asked. "Did Alice kill me, because she still looked kinda suspicious, even after Will talked to her, and-"Emma was cut short by Gold's slight huffing."As much as I would like to hear your wondrous tale, we have very little time to talk. You are not dead, but I am. We are talking though my slightly alive state, and your fully active sub-conscious having an absolute field day in whatever land you are in. I'm going to talk very fast, and you _Dearie_, need to listen. Got it?" Gold said. Emma arched an eyebrow in reply.

"Your entire being is made of magic, _Twu Wuv._ The Enchanted Forest, and the World you call home are very close in- well, _tone _is the best way to put it. The Enchanted Forest is like the note G, your world is like a G sharp, and Neverland was a F. Neverland is a full step lower than the Enchanted Forest. Your World is half a step higher than my World. The lower the step is, the more magic it has. Mine is half a step lower because we have magic, and Neverland is a full step lower because it has more magic than the Enchanted Forest. Whatever land you are in currently, it's registering as a C. That is four _complete steps lower._ The amount of magic being pressed into your brain is immeasurable, and normally that wouldn't be a problem, but since you didn't have magic used around you, or use some yourself until you were twenty-eight, well...". He paused.

"I'm surprised we are talking at all, you should be dead, _Dearie._ Do you feel anything strange? Where are you?"Gold asked tentivately. "Well, the world won't stop spinning, and I think I'm in Wonderland with Alice, and Will Scarlet, who is the Knave of Hearts too, don't even get me started, and we are searching for a genie named Cyrus, not to mention we are going against the Red Queen, Jafar, and countless others."Emma said exasperated. Rumplestilskin grimaced,"Where did you say you were?" He said, only this time his voice was fainter."Wonderland!" He started talking rather rapidly, but I couldn't hear him anymore. His face fell at my gestures telling him I couldn't hear him anymore. He grabbed something from his jacket, and put something in the breast pocket. He mouthed,"Good luck Dearie." All of the sudden, I felt a shaking, and then-

"Good morning Shineshine!"Came a sarcastic Will. I sat up, and felt the side of my head. "Are you alright?"I heard Alice say. I furrowed my brow,"Someone from my land came to talk to me."What did they say?"She asked suspiciously. "They gave me something."I reached into my jacket to find a vial full of powder. It looked so framiliar-"PIXIE DUST!"I shouted. Both heads snapped up, and Alice inspected the vial."It is indeed pixie dust, and it will come in handy."Alice said while slipping it into her jacket. "Wait a minute,"Emma began,"Don't you have to be a fairy to use pixie dust?" Will nodded,"In other lands, yes you need to be a fairy. Here, you can be any normal bloke to use it. That's why it's kept out of Wonderland, so psychos don't get their hands on revenge in a vial. Apparently, there is a lot of magic here, more than most realms." Emma nodded, somewhat understanding the reason. "Okay then, what's the next step in the plan?"Emma asked. Will, and Alice looked at each other."There is a plan, right?"Emma asked. "The plan is to get back Cyrus. That's all that matters."Alice said firmly, looking at Will with something akin to unrealized, or unwanted love when he wasn't looking. The feeling is mutual then.

Emma looked in disbelief at Will. "So we have no allies, and we have no idea where we are going? Great."Emma said sarcastically. "Actually,"Will started,"we do know where to go. Jafar's castle, I'd bet you Cyrus is there."Will said confidantly. Alice nodded, and Will said,"I will go ask around the forest, see if I can get a location."With that Will left. Alice, and Emma sat opposite of each other not talking. "So,"Emma started, grasping for a conversation to fill the haunting silence,"You like Will then?" Alice's head snapped up at the comment, and she immediately took the defensive part of the conversation."Where would you get an idea like that? I'm searching for my true love, my Cyrus, how could you possibly think-"Alice was cut off by Emma raising her arms in surrender.

"I just saw the way you look at him when he's not looking at you."Emma said bluntly. Alice looked down,"I shouldn't feel this way about him, about anyone, except my Cyrus. What I feel with Knave... What I feel with Will, is stronger than what I feel with Cyrus."Emma looked at Alice."You feel love, Alice. It's okay to feel that, and maybe he's your true love, not Cyrus."Alice looked away, and they lapsed into erie silence, neither know Will had listen to the conversation from behind a tree. "Maybe... your right."Alice said quietly."But I owe it to Cyrus to save him, and I''ll have to make up my mind before I get there." About ten minutes later, Will making sure there was no more conversations to be herd, strolled into the makeshift camp with a grin a mile wide in his face.

"Well, I found out where Jafar's castle is, but I also heard news of Cyrus's escape, then about Jafar blowing up the Red Queen's castle. Best news yet!"Will said, giddiness throughout his voice. Alice blushed at the sight of Will, and said,"We'll, let's gather our supplies, and move to the White Rabbit's house."Will's entire face dropped all happiness, and took on a mask of seriousness."He betrayed us Alice, why would we go there? Besides, Cyrus escaped, we can find him now with the storming of Jafar's castle being delightfully left out."Alice stood in front of Will,"We have no way of leaving Wonderland, and we definitely can't stay. He's our last hope of getting away from here, and getting Emma home to her true love."

Emma sat there soaking in the conversation."The White Rabbit, was he a friend of yours before he betrayed you? Not acquaintance, or colleague, but trust with your life friend."Emma said."Yes."Alice said confidentally. "Then something is making him do what he's doing. I'm all for finding out why."Emma said, standing, ready to go. "People change, or he could have been offered a better deal."Will said. "I don't believe that."Alice said, with power in her voice. Like that they were off to find the White Rabbit. They found his house, Alice saying multiple things about how the Rabbit wanted to make it look abandoned, but that he was really inside.

Alice broke the door down, to find the White Rabbit explaining that the Red Queen took his children, and wife. "Rabbit, why didn't you tell us?"Alice asked. "The Red Queen threatened to kill them if I told anyone. If she hasn't already."The White Rabbit said in a worried tone."I've searched everywhere I could think of, but I haven't been able to find them." The White Rabbit Sat in his chair, worry painted upon his face.

"Well, I don't know, where the Red Queen would hide someone, or something,"Will started,"but I know where Anastasia would hide someone, or something."Alice looked away, and Will's eyes were glued to the floor. "Who's Anastasia?"The White Rabbit asked. "That doesn't matter,"Alice replied, face void of emotion,"but we need to make a deal, a promise. If we find your family, we need your help getting your help to a trip out of Wonderland, and you, and your family is welcome with us. Do you accept?"

Before Will, or Emma could interrupt, the White Rabbit promised. They made it to the cart, and rescued the White Rabbit's family. They had all made it to the Outlands, and found the lands, and house void of Cyrus. Alice stuck her head out of the house, and ran out to hug Cyrus. Emma, and Will, with the White Rabbit guarding, exited the house. Will's face took a look of sadness, and Emma put a hand on his shoulder. He smiled gratefully, and they walked up to Cyrus, and Alice. The couple ended their hug, and Cyrus smiled,"Alice, I never thought I would see you again."Alice's smile lost some of it's luster, and she took a step back,"Cyrus, we have to talk."

"Alice, what's wrong?"Cyrus asked. "Cyrus... at first, I came to rescue you from this land because I loved you. I have had time, and I have come to realize what we have isn't love."Alice sighed."The necklace... is wrong. I don't love you anymore."She slipped the glowing necklace off her neck, and gave it to Cyrus. Cyrus accepted the necklace, and nodded without preamble. "I understand. I have someone with me, She has my bottle, and-" The Red Queen walked up, and Alice, and Will said they would never leave with the Red Queen."What about you Emma?"Asked the Red Queen. Emma stood firmly next to Will."I'm with Alice, and Will, everytime, every decision."After a tear filled explanation about how she only want to be with Will, Alice, and Will's stance was unmoved.

Jafar's cloud hit Will instead of Anastasia, and he collapsed. "KNAVE!"Alice shouted. Before she could get to him, she collapsed as well. Cyrus held Alice, and asked,"Why is she dieing?!"Anastasia replied,"Her first wish, _If the Knave dies, so will I._" Cyrus pleaded with Alice to change her wish, but Alice was almost gone, and couldn't reply. "Alice? Alice!"Cyrus yelled."Knave?"Alice murmured. Cyrus's eyes hardened, and shared a look with Anastasia, but Will too focused on Alice to notice. Except, Emma did. _Their working together._ Emma said, trying to contact Will telepathically. She'd been told how to do it, she just hadn't been successful yet. She focused on repeating the line over, and over again. Will's eyes flicked up, and gave a nod of understanding. "That last wish... is blo-bloody mine!"Will stuttered out. After somewhat explaining, Will thought for a full minute, mulling over his choices. Will said,"I wish for Alice's suffering to be oveall

Alice opened her eyes to Will at full health, perfectly unharmed. "Knave!"Alice yelled, got out of Cyrus's arms, and hugged Will with all her power. "Don't scare me like that again!"She yelled at him, now face to face. Will smiled, and opened his mouth to make some stupid joke, to be surprised when Alice started kissing him. She felt him smile under the kiss, as did she. They broke apart, and Will took a face of seriousness,"Emma said the Red Queen, and Cyrus are working together."Will whispered. "That, we are."The Red Queen pompous voice said, undoing the joy beneath the new found relationship. Alice, and Will stood in defence."Why? Why would you two work together?"Alice asked."Because,"Cyrus began,"she wanted power, and I wanted to be free of Jafar, and the shackles."He held his arms up, revealing no golden bracelets."Looks like you still felt pity on me, thus removing my shackles. But,"He said with a devilish smile,"Look around, your missing a bottle, shackles, and a certain Miss Swan,"Both Will, and Alice's eyes went wide."Hasn't anyone told you?" Cyrus said with a mile wide smirk.

_"Magic always comes at a price."_

_OHHHDAMNCLIFFHANGERPLUSSMIRKMMMHHH_

_The chapter is a bit longer usual, but I have been making really short chapters. I started combining chapters, and that's what took a bit more time. It'll try to get the next chapter up soon. THANKS FOR READING, AND POSITIVELY REVIEWING!_


End file.
